The End to a New Beginning
by Death marininja
Summary: One-shot with haruka! What would happen if Haru had to choose between his love and his childhood friend? Who would live and who would die! In loving memory of one of my best friend's dog who died today. RIP Patches!


~The End to a New Beginning~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody! I wrote this one-shot in memory of one of my best friend's who lost her dog, Patches, today she lived a good life and may she rest in peace at doggie heaven. We love you Patches and we pray for the family for their lost. Hope you enjoy since the beginning is a bit harsh and scary. Review if you want anything would be well appreciated. Thank you enjoy! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything from Free or Saw or Patches who belongs to my best friend!**

_'where am I...why is it so dark in here'_

The dark haired swimmer, Haruka or his friends called him Haru, thought as he groggily woke up in a mysteriously dark room that was unrecognizable. Haru tried to get up but fell back with a sharp pain in his head from standing to fast. _'Ugh must've got hit in the head'_ he thought as he felt his head to feel a slimy wet bump on his head. Trying to remember what happened but only recalling leaving the indoor pool with Makoto walking home together as usual, Makoto forgetting something and had to go back, than waiting by the docks than nothing._ 'Damn what happened after that'_ trying to recall what happened only to get a bigger headache. Ignoring the pain, Haru slowly got up with the help of the closest wall to stand feeling the rough edge on wondering where he is at exactly. Than he felt something that was a switched for the lights, flickering on the single light bulb barely lit the room but enough to see his surroundings. The walls were dark blue like his hair with a chair facing a large tinted glass window with a door on the left side that looked to be opened from the other side. Just as Haru was about to see if he can see what's behind the glass, all of a sudden the lights went on, blinded by the bright light Haru fell back and landed on the chair until his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Once his blue eyes focused on the other side, he starred in pure shock and terror at what or who is on the other side. Makoto and Nagisa strapped to a chair with a gun pointed to there heads by a machine set to go off by a remote control **(similar to the one torture machines in one of the Saw movies that I DO NOT OWN)** looking straight at Haru with relief but mostly fear in their eyes. But what terrified Haru more was a dark hooded figure on the other side of the room behind a glass window similar to himself all in black with a terrifying skeleton mask on watching with amusement at Haru's horrified expression. " Hello there Nanase Haruka, like what you see here I know you do since I have your precious Makoto and dear friend Nagisa for you" the black figure said his own voice giving Haru goose bumps from fear. "_ *dark chuckle*_ You are in my domain where you play by my rules whether you like it or not. Right now you have one minute to choose between these two to either live or die. Who ever lives can go with you while the other dies when i pull he button to trigger the shot. Your time starts now! " said the masked figure laughing psychotically as the room he was in went black leaving the three swimmers alone while the clock starts ticking. " Makoto! Nagisa! I'll try to get us all out! I won't choose between my best friends!" yelled Haru banging on the thick glass trying to figure out a way to break the only way to reach his childhood friends. He grabbed the chair and swung it hard at the glass only to fall straight down on the ground. "Dammit! You hear me I won't choose between them I rather die than kill them!" said the dark haired teen with tears starring at his closest friends he loved with a passion. Suddenly Nagisa started to smile sadly with tears running fast, "Haru-chan...it's going to be okay now just let me die and save Makoto. I know you have feelings for him and so does Makoto and I don't want to be in the way of your love not being able to grow. Please choose me Haru and live for me!" the blonde swimmer said causing Makoto and Haru to cry even harder for having to lose one of there bests friends. "I'm so sorry Nagisa, please forgive me" Haru said only having ten seconds left before the dark figure came back. " I already do, Haru-chan" smiled Nagisa as he closed his eyes with tears flowing ready to accept his fate. _*buzzzzzz*_ Hearing the timer go off the light on the other side came on revealing the masked man with a remote in his hand. " I see you've decided, Haruka." asked the dark figure as he pushed the button that sudden triggered the gun and shot Nagisa through the head blood splattered the walls in blood as Nagisa went limp with tear stain and a smile on his face. Than releasing Makoto who scrambled to the door with Haru on the other side and quickly yanked the door open and ran to him hugging and sobbing together as both fell to the ground emotionally broken seeing their childhood friend dead right in front of them. Than everything went black again as the room silently filled with knock out gas, both clutching each other for dear life.

_'Where am I? Am I in heaven'_

The blonde haired swimmer waking up surrounded by white and the sun. _'This place...its so peaceful'_ smiling at sacrificing his life for his friends a lone tear falling. In the far distance, Nagisa heard a barking coming closer recognizing that bark and whiteish brown fur running on her short legs to the blonde teen. "Patches! I'm so happy to see you!" said Nagisa as he hugged and petted his precious dog that he lost when he was a child from old age. Standing up with Patches in his arms, wagging her fluffy tail in happiness, " let's go together what do you say?" asked Nagisa recieving a bark in agreement. "Okay! Let's go!" as the two run together happy to be reunited once again.


End file.
